The Rogue Soldier
by GwenRoses
Summary: Zeta Ket comes home to her flat one day to find things...not right. When she finds a monster in her room and a strange man shows up in her house, she has no choice but tto get pulled into the adventure of a lifetime. But is everything, or everyone, really as it seems?
1. Chapter 1: Attacked

Chapter one: Attacked

.  
.

.

"_And there you are; our little rogue soldier."_

.

.  
Zeta strolled the streets of London, dragging the thin plastic bags full of groceries over her shoulder. She balanced a notepad and clipboard in her other hand as she shifted her book bag up her arm. She hummed vaguely a tune that she had heard on the radio earlier, but the sound of it was lost in the chaos of the afternoon bustle of the city. Zeta was in no hurry to get home, watching the other people in the streets was fascinating, and she enjoyed strolling through the crowds just to observe. Her phone buzzed in her pocket, and she picked it up and flipped it open, putting it to her ear.

"Hey Emma."

"Hey Avery, can you get home with those groceries already? I have to go and I don't want to leave the door unlocked." Emma's high pitched voice rang through the receiver; distinctly British, in contrast to Zeta's American accent.

"Yeah, I won't be too long. Go ahead and lock up, I'll get the spare key."  
Zeta flipped the phone close. Walking along the street, she decided to cut through the forest area in the park to get home. She skipped along, her legs flying out behind her as she rushed to get there. She bumped into a few people and shouted out apologies as she forged full speed ahead into the small thicket of trees. Zeta grinned widely as she entered the patch and found the thin dirt path through the undergrowth that she knew would lead her home. In no way was she careful to stay away from the poisonous plants, as her skinny jeans and black combat boots protected her feet and ankles from them, instead she forged through them and stomped around in the brush. A brisk wind picked up and whipped her short brown hair around her face, putting it in disarray and making it stand at odd angles. She brushed it back into place with her fingertips as she pulled her pea coat tighter around her shoulders. She grinned up at the rustling leaves.

The earth nature was so beautiful. It was so alien, so foreign, and yet so lovely. She wished that back at home they had an ocean so blue, a sky so wide, grass so green. She loved the feel of the dirt between her toes and the silky feel of water running through her fingers. Her family back home would never believe her stories and descriptions of this magical place. She ran up to a familiar, thick oak tree, which grew at a strange angle. Up the trunk there were a few low branches, which she climbed, skillful as a monkey. The top of this particular tree stuck out above the other trees, and she climbed to the very top, as to see the city buildings, and the rest of the park. She looked down the path and sighed at the loveliness.

Up the trail she had been walking, Zeta spotted something strange, something she had never seen before. A great big blue crate sat up ahead, leaning against a tree. As Zeta got closer, she got a proper look at it. It was a rectangular box, a small pair of windows at the top of every side. It was painted a deep blue color, and was about the size of a large wardrobe. On the front of it, a sign was posted, which she read out loud to herself.

"Police telephone, free for use of public, advice & assistance obtainable immediately, officer and cars respond to all calls, pull to open." Her face scrunched in confusion. "What the heck is this thing?" she asked herself, looking at the battered old sides. That was one of the first things she noticed; how old it looked, as if it had been sitting there for a long time. Ivy grew up its side and a window was smashed in. It looked like it had gotten quite the treatment, and that was the strangest part of all. The odd box looked like it had been there for ages, but she had never seen It before; and she took this route often. Circling the box curiously, she argued with herself on whether she should open it or leave it be. Coming around the side with the door again, she considered it. Shrugging, she reached for the door knob slowly, wrapping her slim fingers around the smooth, cold metal of the handle. She hesitated, scarcely a breath, and then yanked.

Nothing happened. The door didn't budge. It was locked. Zeta puffed out a sigh in disappointment, dropping her hand to her side. She had so wanted to see what was inside. 'Oh well.' she sighed as she thought to herself. 'Another day maybe. Better get home.' She glanced up at the fading light in the sky, and then dashed towards home, away from the strange blue box in the middle of the forest.

...

The lock clicked as Zeta turned her key in it. She pulled it out silently as she opened the squeaky door of to the flat and walked into the dark room.

"I'm home!" she called to no one. She flipped the light switch up and down a few times, but the room remained dark.

'Light's must have gone out.' she thought nonchalantly. Zeta tossed her coat onto a hook, and walked to the counter in the dark. The grocery bags rustled as she placed them down, and her bag clunked against the plastic countertop as she searched inside of it for her flashlight. Her fingertips brushed the screen of her transpheric data pod, and becoming distracted, she pulled it out. Opening it up, she skim-read a letter from the Academy (something about neglecting her responsibilities and obligations) and quickly wrote a reply before placing it back on the counter. Before she could reach her hand back in the large bag, she heard a heavy thump from down the hall, followed by the crash of something breaking. Zeta's blood froze, her heart skipping and breath catching. She felt a shiver run up her spine, and suddenly the room seemed ten times colder that a few seconds before.

Was someone in the house? She held her breath and waited again. Another thump was heard. Grabbing the flashlight, and a baseball bat that leaned by the door, Zeta tiptoed her way down the hall, ducking her head inside each room. She glanced through every door, expecting to see some figure looming over her. The resounding crash came again and her heart jumped into her throat. She could feel her heart thumping wildly and she began to breathe heavily. Her footsteps were muffled by the plush carpet, but she stepped lightly anyways, the way she had been taught. Her bedroom door stood slightly ajar, and Zeta was sure that the burglar had gone in there. Her every sense was on edge. She wondered what they wanted. She had nothing of great value. But they were here, they wanted something. Pressing herself against the wall, she regretted not grabbing her gun, before ducking in.

"HAH!" she shouted, pointing the baseball bat and the flashlight in the face of... no-one. She lowered the bat, confused. She swore there had been someone here. They couldn't have heard her coming. Where had they gone?

Then she heard a scurry behind the bed. Her heart jumped back into her throat and she resumed the attack stance. Was it an animal? How had a stray gotten in? She leaped and landed lightly on the bed. Another scurry, this time out from under the bed. Spinning around, she faced the animal, shining her light in its face. When she caught sight of it, sitting calmly on the floor of her bedroom, staring at her, she all but shrieked, clamping a hand over her mouth as her eyes widened in horror.

Its face was a mottled green color, and lizard-like, and yet Zeta might even as far as to say it looked a tiny bit humanoid. It looked warily at her through two vertical slits in its head, which were ringed with an almost iridescent purple color. A forked tongue, one of an equally unsettling shade of purple, flicked out of its slimy, scaly lips. The head was attached to a body not unlike that of a Komodo dragon. It watched her, and they stared each other down, neither moving an inch. It seemed like they were both waiting for the other to make a move first. After what seemed like an eternity, Zeta pulled her hand away from her lips. She took a deep breath; her chest was heaving with fright.

"Wh-"

"AAAIIIEIEIIOHIEEEY!"

The creature elicited a high pitched, ear-grating shriek. Zeta gasped and smashed her hands over her ears, trying in vain to block out the un-earthly noise. The monster leaped at her, and she stumbled backwards. Hitting her with a heavy thump, its claws dug into her arm for a moment. It raked the sharp talons down her arm, taking skin with it. It clambered on top of her and snapped deadly jaws at her face. Through her fright, Zeta's training kicked in and she instinctively kicked it and was rewarded when her foot met the scaly flesh with a crack, damaging something where she assumed the neck was, and it whimpered in pain. Zeta shoved it off of her and ran out the door like a shot, not looking back to see if it was following her, which she was sure it was. Reaching the end of the hallway, she grabbed the door and slammed it shut, hoping that that would stall it. Whatever the thing was, it crashed into the barrier with a smashing thump, accompanied by the sound of wood splintering. Zeta kept a white knuckle grip on her bat, which she had surprisingly not dropped, and dove underneath a desk, hoping it wouldn't be able to find her there. The crashing against the door subsided after a minute and Zeta was left holding her breath as she listened to her heartbeats. If the thing had gotten through the door, she was sure it would be able to hear them as well. Even after a few minutes, Zeta didn't trust herself to peek out and look. How long she was under that desk, only heaven knows. It could have been hours or seconds, and she wouldn't have known the difference. Warm blood trickled down her arm, staining her t-shirt, but Zeta barely registered it. She breathed in little silent gasps, covering her mouth to muffle them. Finally, after what seemed like days, she crawled on her hands and knees to look out as slowly and discreetly as she could, but leaped back and gasped when she heard the front door creak. Zeta held a firm grasp on the smooth wood of the back and told herself to be calm. She was sure it had somehow figured out how to get in. She heard the floorboards creak as it moved around the room. Swiftly she procured a plan in her mind. Whatever it was, she could hurt it. She would jump out and bash it over the head, and then make a run for it. It wasn't foolproof, but if it was the only chance she had, she would take it. She silently counted to three, taking as long as she could, and then taking one giant gasp of air and jump out, facing the silhouette by the door and shouting.

"Ha!"

She froze in her tracks, unable to move, bat pointed at the figure . . . of a man. The tall, lean man spun around, looked down at the bat in her hands, and then back at her, where they locked eyes. He lifted his hand and waggled his fingers.

"oh, hullo there."


	2. Chapter 2: Doctor Who?

Chapter 2:  
The Doctor

.

The tall, lean man spun around, looked down at the bat in her hands, and then back at her, where they locked eyes. He lifted his hand and waggled his fingers.  
"Oh, hullo there."

.

Time froze as Zeta stared at the strange man in front of her. An odd feeling gripped her in the gut. She was paralyzed. She couldn't move. Whether it was fear or shock that held her in place in that instant, she did not know.

But she soon recovered.

"AAAAAHHHGHGHH!"Zeta ran at the man, bat raised over her head, and then she swung and hit him hard in the shoulder. The man yelped and fell backwards, tripping over his own feet, gripping his arm. Zeta made to attack him again, but he put up his hands in surrender.

"Woah woah, hold on I'm here to help!" He got up tardily, arms covering his face, wary of the bat pointed at his head.

"Who are you!" Zeta shouted. The man flinched. This girl was obviously someone you didn't want to mess with. And he was on her bad side already.

"I'm the Doctor!" He told her. She didn't look impressed.

"Doctor? Doctor of what? What is you're name? Doctor who?" She shouted forcefully. For a moment, the man almost chuckled, but then he once again became acutely aware of the bat facing him.

"The Doctor! Just . . . the Doctor." He said, lowering his voice, in hopes she would do the same.

"The Doctor? What kind of a name is that?" Zeta huffed.

"It's just what people call me." He replied quietly. She glared at him suspiciously. Finally, she got her first good look at him. He had a defined face, with very prominent cheekbones, and jet black waves of hair fell in front of his eyes. His eyes themselves were a bright, leafy green. He was incredibly tall, and towered over her, though he had wiry muscles, like an athlete. He had a strange ensemble of clothing; he was draped a too large, mustard yellow coat and worn black jeans.

"Who calls you that?"

"Hmm?"

"What people call you that? Where are you from? Who do you work for? Are you from the academy?" she interrogated.

"Yes! The academy, that's where I'm from." He almost looked relieved as he said it. The man pulled out a piece of paper from the huge coat and handed it to her. It was an ID card, and was clearly marked 'Creature Control Department'. Zeta relaxed considerably. "I'm here because got reports of a dangerous foreign creature on the loose in your area. I came to check on you." he stated confidently.

"Well you could have gotten here sooner, you know, that thing almost killed me."

"It did? What kept it from killing you?" he asked excitedly.

"Oh you sound very concerned." her voice dripped heavily with sarcasm. "I kicked it in the neck. Well, if it had a neck. Wasn't much of a neck if you ask me."

"Wonderful!" he laughed gleefully. His smile revealed slightly over-large teeth.

"How in any way is that wonderful?" Zeta asked rudely. Her eyes became suspicious again.

"Wait, Creature Control Department? I haven't heard of that unit. Did the council send you?" Her eyebrows knit. He nodded awkwardly. "I didn't get any messages about you coming in my pod..." she said, turning around to glance at her bag. The Doctor suddenly looked like a deer caught in headlights. Zeta watched his face closely as he scrambled to find an excuse.  
"Maybe... it's...broken." he said awkwardly, clearly lying.

"Ah!" she shouted, pointing an accusing finger at the strange man. "If you were from the committee you would know it's not broken. I just got a message this morning from the council. If it was broken, I couldn't have gotten the message. And plus, there was no mention of you in the message, and if you were a part of the council, they would have at least asked if you had gotten here. You're not from the academy." she swung the baseball bat up onto her shoulder, a smug look on her features. He scrunched up his nose, trying to think up another excuse, but finding himself caught, he nodded.  
"Yeeeaahh, I'm not."

"I'm not an idiot. 'Maybe it's broken', honestly, is that the best lie you can come up?" she put her hands on her hips defiantly and the Doctor gasped in exasperation, bewildered.  
"It's not my fault, I was better at it in my other regeneration!"

"What do you mean, other regeneration? Just tell me who you are!" she shouted.

"Look, the only reason I came was to stop that thing, and it's obviously not here anymore, so now I'll leave!"

"Fine, go!"

He spun on his heel and walked out the front door. The frustrated girl followed close behind, grabbing her coat off the rack and tucking the baseball bat under her arm.

. . .

The shops lining the streets began to close up as passerby's hurried passed, shopping done and in a rush to get home before the day's light was gone. The Doctor ignored Zeta as she ranted loudly behind him.  
"Look, I know you are just doing your job or something, but can you please just tell me the truth? Because that creature was in my house, whatever it was, and who knows what it was doing in there. You obviously know something about it, I've never read about it or anything from the textbooks at the academy, an the time I've been here no one has ever mentioned something like that. It was not from earth, I can tell you that. So what was it? It had to of come from somewhere. Oh come on, you got to know. I woul-" she nearly ran into him when he stopped suddenly. He turned slowly and bent down so he was eye level with her. Wiping the annoyed look off of his face, he spoke to her gently and seriously, as if she were a small child.  
"What is your name?"

"It's . . . it's Avery." She hesitated, for a moment considering giving him her real name, but decided against it and told him her earth name. She thought herself convincing enough, but his eyebrows rose, disappearing beneath his wild, jet black hair, seeing right through the lie.

"That's not your real name, is it?" he guessed. She scrunched up her nose and then nodded, the same way he had when she had caught him in a lie.  
"Yeaaaaah, it's not." she said, and they both grinned.

"What is it then?" he inquired.

"Zeta."

"Oh, why hello then, Miss Zeta." he said with a smile. "That is not a common name, I must say." he grinned, distracted, before remembering what he was going to say. "Right, well, Zeta. I think you should go home. Make yourself some tea, sit yourself down on your couch, and tell yourself you never saw me, alright? Forget about the Hetorfess, and-"

"That's what it is, a Hetorfess!" she jumped excitedly, finding the answer to her question.  
He grinned once again, her excitement infectious.

"Yeah, it is." he said, encouragingly.

"How did it get here?" she asked wonderingly, biting her lip with a wide smile. His eyes lit up. She could tell that this was something he enjoyed.

"I don't know! But I'm going to find out, aren't I? It was just wandering about London, wasn't it? The silly creature didn't have a second thought about frightening you people to death." he chuckled lightheartedly, but his grin faded and the light in his eyes died quickly when he finished. He sighed and straightened, standing a full head taller than Zeta. He looked out at the streets. "But now it's swanned off, and I'm going after it. Have to get to my ship." he started off.

"Ship? Wait! Can I come?"

He turned and ran backwards, his jacket and hair whipping around him. "Nope!" he said, popping the "p". She frowned and chased after him anyways.

The Doctor rounded yet another corner. He reached deep into his jacket pocket- really deep, mind you, as in elbow deep- and pulled out a key. Zeta leaped in front of him and stopped him in his tracks. She placed her hands, and bat, on her hips and stared him down fiercely. Her glare reminded him of a wild cat, challenging and taunting at the same time.

"What was that thing in my house, Doctor? I know you know. It was alien, wasn't it?" It was less if a question and more of a statement.

"Aliens?" his eyebrows rose doubtfully, feigning surprise.

"To anybody else, Doctor, that would sound absolutely insane, but something tells me this isn't new to you. The extraterrestrial, and what not. And besides, London is always being attacked by aliens." He nodded approvingly.

"It was a messenger. The Hetorfess are a minor species, like a housepet. It could be compared to dogs on this planet. I think the one in your house was retrieving something for its master. Like a dog might get the newspaper for its owner."

"What did it want from me?"

"Nothing, probably. It most likely just stumbled into your apartment by chance."

She sighed. "Are you going after it?"

The Doctors eyebrows once again hid behind his bangs.  
"Possibly." he glanced at her with an odd look in his eyes. "You're taking this quite well, I see."

"How else am I supposed to take it? I don't exactly have a choice."

"Yes you do. You could go home and tell yourself you were imagining things. You could convince yourself you've gone mad and check yourself into a hospital. But you won't. You haven't batted an eyelash this whole time." he leaned forward, balancing on the balls of his feet, sounding hopeful. Zeta shrugged.

"Maybe I have already gone mad. Doesn't make a difference, because it happened. And...well, I'm curious."

"Curiosity killed the cat." he reminded her.

"Stupidity killed the cat. Curiosity was framed." she countered sarcastically. The Doctor considered her, studying her face. She was quite cute on the outside, disguising her fierce attitude. Her warm caramel eyes were framed by dark lashes. A round face sat atop slim, milky white shoulders. She had a slightly bulbous nose, and large, pink lips. Soft, chocolaty brown hair, cut short almost like a boy, was pulled back by a hair band. Her cute looks were almost spoiled by the scowl she was presenting him. He sighed. She wasn't going to stop until he took her with him.

"Alright, you can tag along."

She gave a whoop of joy and did a little dance. He chuckled and pushed passed her, pulling the key out of his pocket. Zeta spun around, and suddenly gasped. She gaped what she saw. The Doctor strolled up to a small, wooden blue box and fit the little key into the lock on the the door. The same blue police box she had found in the forest that afternoon. An exact replica, except this one wasn't nearly as old, nor beat up. The Doctor opened the door and stepped inside.

"W-wait!" she yelped in shock. The Doctor's head popped out of the box.

"What are you waiting for?"

"I . . . I think . . ." her words petered out, and her mouth gaped. She snapped it shut and looked at him with wide eyes. Some doubt crept into the very back of her mind, and something told her not to tell him of her experience that morning. She had the same strange sensation as when she had first seen the Doctor; as if time froze. The Doctor watched her, waiting.

"Well? What's wrong?"

"Nothing... It's nothing." she shook her head, as if clearing the thought. "But . . . Doctor? What are you doing in there? Doctor?" he grinned and his head disappeared behind the door once again. She stood silently, staring with confusion at the odd box. Night had fallen around her, and from the door came a soft humming sound. Light shone brightly through its windows, and the open door cast a square of light on the ground in front of her. Zeta gingerly stepped forward and pushed open the door. As she crept inside, the door shut behind her, and with a strange whirring noise, the machine disappeared from the quiet street corner.


	3. Chapter 3: Bigger on the Inside

**A.N. **_Hey guys! Chapter three whooo hoo! Well, I know that OC stories are hard to get into but I really hope you like it It's my first Doctor Who Fanfic, and I've worked hard on it. Remember, I love critic and I hope that this chapter isn't too boring. That review button is quite lonely down there, maybe you should give it a friend._

Chapter 3

.

.

.

Zeta gingerly stepped forward and pushed open the door. As she crept inside, the door shut behind her, and with a strange whirring noise, the machine disappeared from the quiet street corner.

.

.

.

Zeta stepped into the box, not expecting much but to see but the Doctor sitting in the little wooden cube. What she found was infinitely different.

She stood at the bottom of a small staircase leading into the expanse of a gigantic room. Long panels lining the walls arched up to the ceiling, and an intricate maze of hallways and staircases led into rooms beyond. In the middle of the room, the Doctor stood at a circular panel of controls surrounding a tall glass cylinder. The cylinder itself cast an eerie glow around the room, and churned loudly as he danced around the controls, pressing buttons and pulling levers. He glanced over and grinned stupidly at her stunned expression, and then he reached his skinny arm over and pulled a screen in front of him.

"If I'm right, then the Hetorfess will be pulled into the vortex right about . . ." he pulled a lever and the whole room jerked. "Now!"

Zeta was thrown to the ground in a wild tremor. As soon as the room stilled, the Doctor leaped down the steps and offered Zeta his hand. "Well, do you like it?" He gushed.

Zeta was speechless for the first time since they had met. Time slowed to a stop when she had entered the building...machine, box, room, whatever it was. Everything froze as she drank in the oddity before her...no, not oddity, a miracle.

She gripped his hand tightly as he pulled her up, as if he were her only lifeline. Standing, she leaned against the wall, afraid she might fall over. He turned and jumped up the steps two at a time, his giant coat swooshing out behind him. At the top he twirled around and put his arms out, showing off the room. "Isn't she beautiful?"

"Wait, but it... was.. justa box.." she straightened shakily and turned back to the door and grasped the knob.

"I wouldn't do that." He said before she could pull the handle. "We're drifting."

"Like . . . space . . ."

He nodded nonchalantly. "Yes. . . like space. Only, we're in the Vortex."

"What? The Vortex?" She looked into his face worriedly. He bobbed his head in a nod once again.

"The Vortex."

"Oh." Silence fell heavily over the pair and they listened to the sound of the machinery churning as he let her collect her thoughts. Trying to act indifferent, Zeta pushed off of the wall and slowly walked up the steps to stand next to him. All of space swirled around in her mind, a million possibilities filling her head. Thousands of questions pushed their way to the front of her mind, but for some reason, not a single one could pass her lips.

"Well, I was right about you being familiar with the extraterrestrial and all." She commented instead. Zeta stared up at him oddly, with a mix of wonder and astonishment. The Doctor chuckled. He always enjoyed seeing their first reactions.

"This is my TARDIS. That stands for Time and Relative Dimension in Space. It can take you anywhere in the universe, anytime in the universe." He mentioned cockily.

"You're alien." she laughed, incredulous.

"Marvelous, you've finally figured it out." He said with a grin, teasing her. She shook her head and bit her lip with a disbelieving smile. They stood there for a moment, looking at each other stupidly, neither knowing quite what to say, before the Doctor leapt into action.

"So! After the Hetorfess we go! You should know that Hetorfess's are extremely good trackers. They can pick up your scent anywhere on the planet, and a schnauz that powerful can be quite a nuisance sometimes, I can tell you. Very few of their species can travel through the Vortex without being torn apart. But it looks like this one can." He pulled the screen back over to him and pressed buttons on the controls while glancing at it every once in a while. "I am hoping...we can follow it." he slammed his palm down on a large button and the room jolted again.

"What do I do?" June shouted over the rumble.

"Hold on!" the Doctor shouted back, showing her all his teeth in a wild grin. He seemed to like to smile. He did a lot. Something he needed to get used to.

Zeta stayed true to the order are grasped the railing on either side of her. Her combat boots slipped out from under her and she was reduced to holding onto the pilot seat for support. Her fingers dug into the soft foam and nearly tore. She examined the black haired man tumble around the console. On the screen, random squiggles and circles that looked like code shifted around. As she watched, the Code changed and whirred about the screen in a troubled frenzy. It blinked red and flashed.

"Doctor!" she yelled, getting his attention. He rushed over, surprisingly quickly considering the floor was still bucking like a bull. As he gripped the screen tightly, not wanting to fall, Zeta watched as realization dawned on his thin face.

"Nononono not again! You can't do that!" he shouted at the screen, and then ran around the console, fiddling knobs and twisting strange devices.

"What? What's wrong?" the rumbling from the interior of the ship stopped as the TARDIS started coasting again. The Doctor slapped his palms down on the deck of the controls in frustration and cursed to himself, dragging his hands over his face.

"The Hetorfess, I've lost it. I could've tracked it back to its owner, and seen to all of this trouble they've been making. But now it's gone! How does it do that! That would take extreme technology...or...or. . . I don't know! And I was so close! So close an it's gone." He pressed his fists to his forehead and sighed. "Thirteen…I knew thirteen was unlucky." He muttered. Zeta sat up curiously.

"Thirteen what?" Zeta asked. He looked up, as if he had forgotten she was there.

"My thirteenth regeneration."

"What's rege-"

"Nah don't ask what regeneration is right now, the only important thing is that I haven't been myself recently." He smiled up at her. "Don't even know what I look like. Oh! And blimey, I should go change! Still wearing my old clothes I guess." He looked down at himself and brushed some dust from his mustard colored coat. It looked quite silly on him, she must admit.

Zeta slowly removed her own coat, cringing when it brushed the deep claw marks on her arm, which she had completely forgotten about in the excitement. As the Doctor babbled on, she gingerly prodded the ragged flesh, which had started to glow the same eerie purple as the Hetorfess's eyes. The Doctor glanced over and abruptly snapped his mouth shut in the middle of telling her about his new tastes. He leaped over to where she sat on the pilot's seat and kneeled by her arm. He smacked her hand away from the wound, and his expression darkened.

"It cut you." He stated grimly, surveying the gash. She pulled her arm away from his grasp.

"It's just a scratch." She put her hand protectively over her arm. She was fine. It barely hurt. He looked up at her sincerely.

"Zeta, if that thing hurt you, then this wound is seri-"

"I'm fine." She moved away. He grabbed her hand and pulled her back.

"No, you aren't. This particular species of Hetorfess are packed with powerful venom that can kill a human in less than fifteen minutes. You need special medical care, and lucky for you, you have me. I'm taking you to the TARDIS's medical unit." His eyebrows rose, as if daring her to argue.

"Well then Doctor, live up to your name and let's go get me fixed up." Zeta joked. She stumbled ungracefully to her feet, which earned her a chuckle from the Doctor. He led her up a flight of stairs and down various hallways until they reached a sterile white door.

The Doctor wrapped his skinny fingers around the door handle and pushed Zeta inside.

It looked like any old medial room you might find in a doctor's office. A table sat at the far end of the room, a thin sheet of paper resting on top. Cabinets, filled with every medicine you can think of, lined the walls. The familiar sterile smell of alcohol rested in Zeta's nose.

The Doctor led Zeta over to the table, on which she jumped up on. He then whipped on a pair of glasses and rummaged around in the cabinets, muttering to himself.

"Anti-poison or the Hetorfess. You don't come by cases like this very often. The medicine is very rare.." He removed a small glass bottle from the furthest cabinet, and moved over to a counter by the sink. "The medicine comes from a flower that's found in the depths of the jungles of Irohdren. You're lucky I keep it stored for just in case. . ." He mumbled, unscrewing the cap.

"Doctor…" Zeta didn't realize he didn't know. She supposed she should tell him.

"You humans. . ." He turned around, the cotton-ball in his hand soaked with the glowing solution that came from the bottle. He kneeled by the table and took Zeta's arm with his hand.

"Doctor . . ." Zeta insisted, louder this time. He was lost in his own rambles and continued treating her.

"Always getting into trouble . . ." he pressed the cotton-ball to her wound.

"Doctor!" Zeta said, grabbing his arm and forcing him to look up. Her warm caramel eyes met his sharp green ones. She looked at him meaningfully.

"I'm not human."


	4. Chapter Four: Alien Relationships

**A.N. **_So I know these last few chapters have been dead boring, but they're necessary. Maybe someday I'll go back and write them a bit more exciting. well there should only be one more dry chapter here, and then it will start to pick up, I promise._

_**9Demon9Girl9: **__Thank you very much for your comments and yeah, maybe me making Zeta an alien is my way of expressing my hope that the new companion in the next season is an alien. Who knows ;) _

_**And to all of you reading and not commenting: **__Yes, I know you're out there. Come on, you KNOW that the little review button is quite lonely. Give it a friend If you do, a pair clownfish will name all of their children after you . . . Except one. That one's name is Nemo._

_And on with the story!_

Chapter Four

Alien Relationships

.

.

.

"_Doctor!" Zeta said, grabbing his arm and forcing him to look up. Her warm caramel eyes met his sharp green ones. She looked at him meaningfully._

"_I'm not human."_

.

.

.

"What do you mean you're not human?" The Doctor stared up at her, dumbfounded.

"I'm . . . not . . . human. " She said again awkwardly. "I guess I forgot to mention it."

"You're not human?"

"Yes, Doctor. I'm not human. As in 'alien', not from the planet Earth, from outer space." She spoke slowly and clearly, as if talking to a small child. "I guess you're gonna return me for your money back because you didn't get what you wanted, huh?" The sarcastic comment obviously didn't register, because his stunned expression continued.

"You aren't human!"

"Yes, I'm not human! Neither are you! Can we stop saying that now!" She suddenly felt the need to defend herself, like she had done something wrong. His baffled look bloomed into a wide grin, spreading across his face as the news sunk in.

"What are you then?" He grinned.

"I'm Tesuron"She stated proudly, puffing out her chest and pulling back her shoulders like she deserved an award. The Doctor glowed.

"A Tesuron! You're from Tsinuronin! That's just marvelous, Miss Zeta, absolutely brilliant. Fantastic!" He said, leaping up and shaking her by the shoulders. Zeta almost blushed, pleased with his approval. She thought he looked happier than a boy on Christmas morning. "What are you doing on Earth?" He questioned excitedly.

"Our planet has been branching out. Tsinuronin is one of Earths cousin planets, but we lost contact with the humans a few thousand years ago. Now that we're starting to mingle with other planets, we thought Earth would be a good first candidate."

"Oh, Tsinuronin, what a beautiful planet! How long have you been on Earth?"

"I've only been on earth a few months, but the government has been sending out scouts for almost thirty years now."

"Thirty years!"

"Our mission is to integrate ourselves among the humans before actually contacting them."

The Doctor mussed up his hair more, pacing, his mind racing a million miles a second.

"Marvelous marvelous marvelous. Wait," He shook his head, vigorously confused. "I've been to Tsinuronin, I've seen Tesurons, and Tesurons don't look human! Sure, you're humanoid, but you're big shimmering flower people, how did you-"

Zeta snorted.

"Doctor, Tesurons haven't looked like that for at least a hundred years."

His eyebrows shot up his forehead. "A hundred yea-"

He was cut off when the room suddenly jolted, causing him to topple into the counter clumsily, Zeta squeaked as she flew off of the table and landed on the ground next to him. The TARDIS lurched twice more before settling. Zeta sat up slowly, pressing the palm of her hand to her head where she hit it and groaning. The Doctor pulled himself up, using the medicine table for support.

"What was that?" She mumbled. The Doctor's head whipped around, bewildered.

"That's not supposed to happen."

"Of course not." Zeta sighed and tipped her head back against the table. This seemed to be a reoccurring theme with him. The Doctor jumped back onto his spindly legs and poked his head out the door. A small smile crept up at the corners of Zeta's lips and a spark lit her eyes. A little well of excitement bubbled up in the pit of her stomach, churning and rolling. She sat up and eyed him carefully.

"Have we landed someplace?"

"Seems like." He shrugged. Zeta jumped up, thrilled to be someplace new.

"Well, let's go see!" She strode towards the door, but the Doctor grabbed her shoulder tightly.

"First we have to finish seeing to this." He flailed her arm around, displaying the gashes. They were quite deep and the glowing purple hadn't dimmed. Just looking at them gave Zeta a queasy feeling in her stomach. She quickly looked away.

"Come on, just a peek, Doc. We'll worry about it later."

"No, Zeta. This is serious. Exploring can wait." The Doctor insisted, adamant. He gently pulled her back to the table, where she hopped up and crossed her arms, puffing her bottom lip out in a pout and glaring at him. She tried to look mad while he bound her arm in gauze, but anticipation made her bounce in her seat and wriggle her toes.

Where were they? An alien planet? What was it like? What was its name? Were there people? Questions like these swirled through Zeta's head. The second he declared he was finished she jumped to her feet, beaming, and ran to the door. He laughed as she yanked it open and fled into the hall.

"Wait a minute!" He called after her as she bounded into the console room.

"By Raxipous, Haven't I waited enough!" She groaned, flinging back her head and drooping her shoulders. "You're spoiling my fun!"

"I have to change!" The Doctor reminded her as he strolled into the room, hands shoved in his pockets. Zeta turned, hands on hips, and looked him up and down, scrutinizing his outfit.

"You're right. I can't be seen in public with you dressed like that." The Doctor just rolled his eyes and started up a flight of stairs.

"Give me ten minutes, and I'll be down."

**. . .**

The Doctor slid out of his overlarge coat and threw it on the back of a plush chair, staring at the dozens of clothing racks that filled the large room. It seems just yesterday he was standing in here, picking out that hideous coat from among them. It had been barely a year, hardly enough time for a man to get to know himself. But there he was, tossing the coat onto the back of the chair, as if one life wasted didn't matter. He approached the stacks of clothing, mind set on the task of finding something suitable to wear. As he riffled through the bright clothing, his mind wandered to Zeta. A Tesuron. It was brilliant. Out of all six billion humans in the world, he just happens to stumble across an alien girl. It was the oddest of coincidences.

The Doctor snatched up a pair of dark-wash jeans that appealed to him. In no time at all, he had sifted through most of the clothing racks, each piece of clothing re-living a new memory, and once even found himself in the girls section by accident. Eventually he strolled past a dusty rack that he hadn't looked at for quite a while, and something caught his eye. A small smile stole to his lips as he took the piece of clothing from its hanger. Pleased with his choice, he went to go put it on.

**. . .**

Zeta stood at the console, scratching the back of her head in confusion and staring at the screen. A swirling mass of circles and lines blinked and churned on the screen. She didn't dare touch anything, for fear she might trigger something. The code on the screen didn't make any sense to her. Zeta leaned forward, squinting her eyes, as if that would make the answer to the puzzling images appear. She placed her hand gently onto the console . . . and everything when haywire. Suddenly lights flashed in her eyes and a shrill alarm rang through her ears. The soft humming sound the machine had been making turned into violent rattling. Zeta jumped back, hands in the air, and nearly panicked. The Doctor appeared at the top of the flight of stairs in less than an instant, and flew down the steps three at a time.

"What did you do?" He yelled.

"I didn't do anything!" She shouted back, covering her ears. "It just freaked out on me!"

The Doctor ran up beside her and immediately began flipping switches and large levers and pressing buttons. He rolled a little wheel in the dashboard of the controls and picked up a mallet and whacked it. Finally the chaos stopped.

"What happened?" he asked, turning to Zeta.

"I just touched it. I was looking at the screen and grabbed the bar and everything just exploded." She put her hands in the air, defending herself. The Doctor turned back to the console and reached up, placing his hand against the warm glass of the blue cylinder.

"She's never done that. Well it's over now, whatever caused that little episode. I hope she's okay." He coaxed to the machine. Zeta looked at him oddly. He was such a queer man. Talking to the machine like it was alive. He turned back to her and leaned back onto the controls. She finally got her first look at his clothes. A pair of worn, dark jeans sat snugly on his hips.. The sleeves of the bright white dress shirt he was wearing were rolled up, and a deep black vest draped over his torso. Dozens of pockets were neatly stitched into the vest, filled with heaven knew what. When he caught her looking, he smiled, held out his arms and asked,

"How do I look?"

"Like a giraffe. Only you're legs are impossibly long, instead of your neck." She snorted. He threw his head back, chin held high in an offended air.

"Well, you look like a little rat, Miss Zeta." He replied indignantly. Zeta's arm swung around and she fairly smacked him in the arm.

"Ow!" He cried. She laughed as he rubbed his arm painfully

"So….do you know where we are?" She inquired. The Doctor shook his head.

"Have no idea."

"Good. Let's guess."

"Well then, Miss Zeta, would you care to join me, off to stroll through alien planets in strange corners of the universe?" He offered her his arm, but she dismissed it with a wave of her hand.

"Shut up, you know I am, cheese-ball, now let's go."They laughed together and approached the door. The Doctor stood forward and graciously opened it for her. Zeta glanced hesitantly at him. She recognized bright curiosity in his eyes, but there was something more; like a challenge. Those striking green eyes pierced her, and she caught her breath. Suddenly she had the feeling she was doing something important. Huge. Something that would change her life forever. And he was daring her to do it. He wondered if she had the nerve. Well she would prove to him she did. With that thought, she stepped out into brilliant sunlight. At first she shielded her eyes from the brightness, but her eyes soon adjusted, and Zeta got her first glimpse of the alien world she stood on.

Golden brush crunched lightly under the heel of her boot. The brush itself stretched out over miles of swelling, rolling hills. It whipped about in a delicate wind, making the landscape look like a fluid, golden ocean. Twisting trees dotted the valley, filled with pure white blossoms, as if they had exploded, and frozen the white hot flames into flowers. Other trees, green pines, clustered in an expansive forest in the distance. An orangey-red canopy was painted above her head. She stepped out further, wonder and amazement kindled in every feature.

"Wow..." she gasped, breathless. The Doctor, hands shoved in pockets, peeked out behind her. He peered around casually, as if he just stepped into someone's house and was examining the interior.

The Doctor peeked out after her, hands shoved in pockets. He grinned at her expression and then sauntered past her, beckoning her to follow, which she did. They wandered through the golden brush up to their waists, going nowhere in particular.

"So, what do you think? It could be Earth." He glanced at the watch on his wrist. "But it's the middle of the day."

"Are there places on earth that look like this?" Zeta asked in amazement, falling into step beside him.

"Sure. Just not in the middle of the day." He stared down at Zeta, searching her face. "So Zeta, what's your full name?

"Zetafirella Shernazalea Ket." She said, matter-of-factly. The Doctor's smile broadened.

"That sounds Kretchin. Is it Kretchin?"

"Yeah. My family lives within the city limit of Bowam." She shrugged.

"Ah. Do you have siblings?"

"Yeah, I got a little brother, Jimmy. And I got my crazy Aunt Maya. She's enough to keep my hands full. What about you? Any family?" She looked up expectantly.

"Well, sort of . . . kinda. But, well, let's not talk about me, let's talk about how you got on Earth." He said, straightening.

"Well that's a funny story really. I don't know how I got the chance to be a scout. I was just in basic training and I get a letter of report telling me I was to move up to the Scout Unit. Of course I was thrilled, it's been my life's dream to travel. Earth was farther away than anywhere I ever could have dreamed of traveling to." She spread her hands, animated. "Before I knew it, I was deported, and I've been living here for seven months, learning the culture, the history, the fashions, the people, and what not. Oh, and the food! The food is amazing. I'm always eating. But that's basically everything."

"Have you had contact with other scouts?"

"Nope. We're stationed all over the planet. I'm one of the only ones in London, but I hear we're getting more soon."

"Where did you hear that?" His brow wrinkled.

"My pod. The Council from the Academy sends me messages daily. Tell me what to do. Though often I ignore instructions." She admitted sheepishly.

"And this Academy-"

"No, you've asked enough questions, it's my turn." She folded her arms over her chest.

"But I'm not done asking you questions!" The Doctor complained.

"Fine then, how about I ask a question and then you ask one and then I'll ask one and…yeah." She explained.

"Alright, whatever." He relented.

"Okay so . . . your TARDIS. Does it fly?" The Doctor shook his head.

"Nah, it disappears there and reappears here."

"How does it … oh, it's your turn."

"Okay, so what were you saying earlier about Tesurons not looking like shimmery flower people?" Zeta laughed again.

"I thought you said you had visited Tsinuronin?" She seemed confused, but continued. "Tesurons lost their sartan, the flaps of skin you say look like petals, a few generations back. It's evolution, I guess. Aunt Maya tells me that it's because of chemical engineering by the government. She said that apparently ninety years ago the government issued an order that all of the woman and children of a family had to go in and have a small surgery for something. Nobody remembered it, or what it was for, because they drugged you after it. And after that, all the children were born larger and stronger, and without sartan." Zeta explained seriously. Then she shrugged and laughed. "But I think that that's all mumbo-jumbo conspiracy junk. It just doesn't make any sense to me." The Doctor looked troubled, but didn't comment. Zeta noticed, and decided to turn the conversation around. "My turn!" She exclaimed cheerfully. "So… where are you from?" The Doctor looked like he didn't want to stop their current conversation, and looked even less enthusiastic about the topic of conversation she chose to talk about next.

"Well . . . I'm a Time Lord." He told her awkwardly, trying to think of a way to get out of the conversation.

"Time Lord….from where?"

"Gallifrey." He said solemnly.

"And that . . .where?" She asked. The Doctor elbowed her.

"My turn to ask a question." Zeta sighed and rolled her eyes.

"I don't think I got much of an answer for my question." He ignored her and thought hard for his next question. While he thought, Zeta became uncomfortable. While they had been talking, several red dots had emerged over the horizon and were growing larger as they traveled in the direction of Zeta and the Doctor. The Doctor seemed to have noticed the figures at the same time that she had, and the pair stopped walking.

"Doctor, who are those people?" The figures were within shouting distance not, which they did, and Zeta saw that they were riding and some sort of animal, like a cross between a rhinoceros and a horse. And maybe a llama thrown in the mix as well. The humanoid figures on the backs of the creatures were no less strange. They had skin the color of a red pepper, and had jet black tattoos swirling up their arms. The Doctor sighed uneasily, with a regretful look back at the TARDIS, which was only a blue dot in the horizon now. Much too far for them to run to if things got bad.

"Zeta…I know where we are." He groaned.

"Where?" She looked up at him worriedly. This didn't sound good. He shut his eyes and spoke quietly, as if it was a secret he was telling her.

"Those are Trenix warriors. Were on the continent of Barax, on the planet Som. The year 348; the Barbaric Period. The people here are ruthless savages, with a knack for killing. They don't take kindly to strangers either." Zeta held her breath.

"Doctor…What are we going to do?" She whispered.

"Zeta . . ." The Doctor kept his eyes on the figures, which were now lowering the spears in their hands, and his hand snaked into hers. Zeta, whose hand was not used to being held, almost jerked her hand away, but surprisingly allowed the contact, as she was starting to get frightened.

"Yes Doctor?" She looked up at him, forehead knit. The Doctor looked down at her, leaned in close….and suddenly grinned.

"Run!"


End file.
